


you and me could write a bad romance

by ywhiterain



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, unhealthy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru wants, Seishirou sometimes gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me could write a bad romance

Subaru watched Seishirou appraise him. Subaru couldn't see either of his eyes very well through the cigarette smoke. It didn't matter, though, because Subaru was completely sure that even if he could see, Seishirou would give nothing away. He wished he knew how to entice with movement, even though it wouldn't matter in this particular moment, as he had been told to lie completely still.

"You're not blushing," Seishirou commented.

Subaru had been ordered out of his clothes before he'd been allowed to lie on the bed. Seishirou's eyes seized over his form again, and this time it felt more intimate and penetrating.

"No - "

Seishirou interrupted him, "Don't speak out of turn."

Subaru clamped his mouth shut.

"You catch on fast," Seishirou said as he put out his cigarette. He set a hand on Subaru's upper thigh. Subaru wanted to both jerk away and press against him. He kept still. "Have you done this before?"

Subaru opted not to answer.

Seishirou didn't move a muscle, but Subaru felt like he was towering over him when said, "You will answer me, Subaru-kun. You will also keep your eyes on mine."

Subaru turned his gaze back towards him. "You would be the first."

"How much do you want this?"

Subaru kept his eyes on Seishirou, but his response to Seishirou's question was silence. He wanted to know what he would get for defiance.

"In the bathroom," Seishirou said, "there's a hairbrush on the counter." Subaru wasn't bold enough to lick his lips and clench the sheets that itched his palms like he wanted to. "Get it."

It was wooden and oval. It was just a little smaller than Subaru's hands. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and stared at the scars on top of his hand as he walked back into the bedroom.

"It belonged to my mother," Seishirou said as Subaru walked over to the bed and bit down the urge to ask about her. Making sure to look at Seishirou in the eyes, Subaru handed him the brush before he was verbally prompted. He felt his defenses slipping away and the tone Seishirou used to tell Subaru what to do chipped at them with a preciseness that Subaru was fairly sure was intentional. "She was almost as pretty as you."

Subaru felt himself blushing. He hadn't in nearly a year, and it made him feel younger. It was a change. He'd felt old since his sister died. Seishirou reached over to brush some hair behind his ear. It was tender and Subaru pretended it was a gesture of love.

Seishirou knocked him over so Subaru was lying across his lap. He grabbed both of Subaru's wrists and bound them together to the small of his back with one hand. It made Subaru feel small.

"You can squirm and cry," Seishirou allowed, "Keep your legs still." He didn't need to say that disobedience would bring more punishment. Subaru heard the implied promise.

He heard the crack of the hairbrush before he felt its impact. This was the man who broke his arm with ease Subaru was reminded when he was struck for the third time. It didn't hurt as much as his arm being broken, but Subaru felt himself keenly aware of Seishirou's strength and that he was submitting to it. That he wanted to.

 _But not like this_ , Subaru thought, as his thighs were attacked with the same carefully aimed power. He felt as he did when he was punished as a child: guilty and with the overwhelming desire to correct his mistakes. This was different, though, because he had tested boundaries and that was not something he would have done if Hokuto was still alive.

Subaru squirmed a little when Seishirou returned his attention back to his apparently insufficiently punished buttocks. He wasn't sure why, he'd experienced worse physical pain, worse from Seishirou himself. At a sharp blow on a particularly sore patch of skin, Subaru dug his fingernails into his skin. If he had the freedom, he would have grabbed a handful of the sheets and squeezed. But, Seishirou had pinned his wrists, restricting his movements.

On the area where Subaru's left thigh and buttocks met, Seishirou struck him once. And, in the same spot, twice more, each blow with more force than the last.

Then, Seishirou stopped. "How much do you want, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru didn't hesitate. "Enough to think I deserve this."

Seishirou let go of his wrists. His voice was soft, but obtained Subaru's obedience all the same, "Sit down and keep still."

Subaru clenched his teeth briefly when he sat down on the bed. He watched Seishirou get up and set the hairbrush down on the dresser before walking over to the side of the bed, close to where Subaru was sitting. Seishirou pushed him down on his back and then rested on top of Subaru's chest. He bit the edge of his jaw and tears burned behind Subaru's eyes but he quickly blinked them away. Subaru gasped, though he tried not to. It didn't seem to matter much though, as Seishirou didn't comment on it. While biting down his neck, Seishirou moved a hand between Subaru's thighs and it became a lot more difficult to stay still.

Seishirou's hand around him felt strong, and that made Subaru close his eyes. His thumbnail grazed against the base of his cock more than once and he kept Subaru from reaching the edge with well timed and swift movements. Seishirou recognized no boundaries and Subaru submitted to his decision. At a particular sharp nip on the nape of his neck, Subaru pretended Seishirou was marking him again, this time as a possession worth looking at.

When Subaru felt Seishirou move away, Subaru opened his eyes and kept them glued onto Seishirou's as soon as he could.

"Be a good boy - " Subaru flushed, but knew he could only blame himself for agreeing to Seishirou's terms " - and kneel at the bed."

Subaru did as he was told and did his best to ignore how it felt to put pressure on his sore skin. At the edge of the bed, several feet away from where Subaru was on his knees, Seishirou settled. He moved one leg over some. "Crawl here," he said, patting his thigh. Subaru crawled over to him, between his legs, feeling eager, and hated himself for it. "You look cute when you blush," Seishirou said absently and _that_ made more heat rise up on his face.

Seishirou grabbed his shoulders and moved him a little to the left and adjusted his back so he was sitting up straight. He pressed a thumb under Subaru's chin and tilted his head back just enough so it was uncomfortable.

"I wonder what Hokuto-chan would think if she knew you were about to suck my cock."

At that, Subaru suddenly found himself feeling he was frozen in time. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't get his mouth to open. He wanted to move away, but he felt like there were heavy chains on every single one of his limbs binding him to the floor and to Seishirou.

"I know you're looking forward to it," Seishirou said, as if he hadn't invoked Hokuto's memory. He set a hand on Subaru's cheek. "Tell me, do you want to put your lips around my cock?" Subaru would have choked, if he could move. He felt his entire body warming up and didn't think he'd ever blushed harder in his life.

"Yes," Subaru said, feeling sick that it was completely true, and he figured the only reason he could talk is because he'd been ordered to answer questions.

Seishirou slid his hand across Subaru's face and behind his head and grinned. "My little Subaru-kun has grown up into a," he leaned over, pressed his lips against Subaru's ear and murmured, "whore."

Subaru never thought he'd hear Seishirou say anything like that, not even after he'd broken Subaru's arm and heart and killed his sister. He felt like throwing up, because he was sure Seishirou would only say it if it was true.

"Put your the palms flat on the ground," Subaru did, "and keep them still." Subaru swallowed at Seishirou's smile. "I know you want to use your mouth for everything."

Subaru felt an insane urge to thank him.

"Move."

Subaru wanted to ask _how_ or _what do you want from me_. He leaned forward and tried to do as he was told. It took a few tries to unbutton Seishirou's pants. Subaru felt a chill go down his spine at noise of the zipper going down. Subaru had got Seishirou in his mouth after a few minutes of fumbling around as he tried to figure out how.

"You're not so innocent that you're ignorant to how this works any longer," Seishirou said after several moments passed with Subaru remaining still as he looked up at Seishirou, expecting to be told what to do. There was something in his voice that made Subaru want to arch up against him and much more aware of how much his recently punished skin hurt.

Hesitant, Subaru moved his tongue against the underside of Seishirou's cock and Seishirou threaded his fingers through Subaru's hair and cupped the back of Subaru's head between his hands. Feeling a little more confident at that and with the look in Seishirou's good eye, he began to suck.

He pressed down firmly on the ground with his hands for purchase and tried to keep as straight as Seishirou had positioned him and sucked a little harder. He wasn't sure what to do with his tongue or teeth and he was busy enough with just his lips, so he he kept them still.

When Seishirou tightened his grip on Subaru's head and began to rock, Subaru grew pliant in response to Seishirou maneuvering his body to use it better.

"Swallow," Seishirou said, breath heavy, just before he came and Subaru obeyed as best as he could.

Seishirou smoothed Subaru's hair down before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Subaru stayed on his knees with his palms on the ground, unsure what he was supposed to do. A towel was dropped next to him a few minutes later.

"Clean up," Seishirou said and Subaru did. He looked impeccable and not at all as if he'd just had sex. It made Subaru feel dirty and wished he could hide under a blanket.

"I don't want to leave, Seishirou-san."

Subaru was pushed onto his back with Seishirou's foot. "It's hasn't even been a year since I killed your sister."

"I couldn't ever forget."

At that, Seishirou straddled him. The cloth of Seishirou's suit seemed to scratch against his skin like bark would.

"Do you know what a safe word is?"

Subaru shook his head. Seishirou's used his knee to spread his legs apart. Subaru kept himself from arching against it and longed for Seishirou press his knee firmly between his thighs.

"In a healthy relationship," Seishirou laughed, softly, and grabbed a sheet off the bed. "The submissive partner, which would be you," he tied Subaru's wrists together with it and then used the rest of the sheet to bind them to the bed frame, "would have a word they could say to halt all sexual activity. I didn't give you one when you agreed to my terms before I brought you here." He settled back on Subaru's hips. "You would never have that right to say no with me."

Subaru tugged with his wrists. He couldn't move them. He found himself blushing again as he realized that fact made him grow uncomfortably hard. "I've already accepted that."

Seishirou set his lips on the base of Subaru's right ear. "I would strip you of your name and make you forget it."

Subaru fisted his fingers and bared his neck. He thought of his sister and struggled against his binds. "Please."

Seishirou laughed again. His breath brushed against the side of Subaru's face. He pushed the knee between Subaru's legs forward and it hurt even more than his backside. Subaru tried to say Seishirou's name, but it came out as a small whimper.

Seishirou kissed him, and he did not spare the use of his teeth or tongue.

Subaru opened his mouth.


End file.
